One of the preferred treatments for serous otitis media (SOM) is myringotomy, particularly in cases in which treatment with antibiotics have failed to overcome the underlying infection. One method of performing myringotomy is by incision with a knife, for example, as described by Dr. Richard H. Schwartz in "Myringtomy: A neglected Office Procedure", in AFP for Dec. 1979. Recently there have been cases in which the myringotomy is performed by using a laser. See also the article in Pediatric Annals entitled "The Role of Myringotomy in Acute Otitis Media" by George A. Gates, dated May 5, 1984, p. 391; and an article by Luxford, et al, entitled "Myringotomy and Ventilation Tubes: A Report of 1,586 Ears" in "Laryngoscope 92, Nov., 1982, p. 1293. Recently it has been suggested that the myringotomy may be accomplished by the use of a laser. For example, as described by Richard L. Goode in Laryngoscope 92: Apr., 1982, p. 420; and also in a note in Journal of American Medical Association, v. 242, No. 88, Aug. 24-31, 1979, p. 709; and in "Otological Applications of Lasers: Basic Background" by Chester Wilpizeski, et al. Further, "Myringotomy Made by CO.sub.2 Laser--an Alternative to the Ventilation Tube?", and experimental study by Solderberg, et al in Acta Otolaryngol (Stockh) 1984, 97: 335-341.
Also, of possible interest note the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,098,702 to Gagnon, Nov. 9, 1937 for Diagnostic Instrument, disclosing a hand held otoscope with a light source for ear examination; 3,020,912 to Chester, Feb. 13, 1962, for Motor Driven Surgical Knife which describes a motor driven knife for performing myringotomy.
Also, the following: U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,114, Feb. 11, 1974 to Sharon, for "Laser Device Particularly Useful as a Surgical Instrument" which describes a surgical laser with a mechanical shield to prevent excess radiation; U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,541 to L'Esperance, Jr., Sept. 28, 1976, for Eye Surgical Instrument which describes the use of a carbon dioxide (CO.sub.2) laser for surgically removing surface portions of an eye, such as cataract tissue; U.S. Pat. 4,006,738 to Moore, Feb. 8, 1977, for Otoscope Construction which describes a halogen lamp for providing illumination for an otoscope; U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,493 to Proctor, et al, Aug. 15, 1978, for "Biphasic Otoscopic Air Stimulator for Performing Clinical Caloric Tests" describing an instrument and method of testing by bathing the tympanum and surrounding external tissue in fluid of predetermined temperature; U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,229 to Wurster, July 8, 1980, for Laser Endoscope, which describes the insertion of a laser and lens system in an endoscopic sheath; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,811 to Riester, Jan. 4, 1983, for Otoscope with Ejector Mechanism which describes an otoscope with a readily ejected ear funnel.